


Extreme Restraints

by bisexualr2d2



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bondage, Collars, D/s, Impact Play, M/M, Nipple Torture, Restricted Movement, Stream of Consciousness, goddammit zenigata just admit to yourself that you're gay for lupin, one-sided, poorly suppressed lust, poorly suppressed pining, shared showers, this is really just one big masturbatory fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/pseuds/bisexualr2d2
Summary: Zenigata entertains some ideas about how to keep Lupin restrained after tumbling upon a site selling bondage gear.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Extreme Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> Look.
> 
> We're all adults here, we're all self-aware enough to know that Lupin the Third is fairly divorced from reality and that this is a fantastical work not meant as an endorsement of real world attitudes or behavior.
> 
> However, with the current and rightful focus on brutality and lack of accountability, I wouldn't feel comfortable posting this without clarifying that this is in no means meant to glorify or fetishize the excessive use of force by law enforcement. This is just Zenigata really wanting to fuck Lupin but not wanting to admit it to himself.

It began innocently enough, the inspector had simply been researching new cuffs and restraints that would hopefully do a decent job at actually restraining Lupin. In hindsight, it now seemed a little obvious that looking up something like “extreme restraints” would yield varied and questionable results.

So here he was, faced with an array of stockyard, spreader bars, collars, cages, and what could only be described as implements of genital torture (really? Why would anyone want a locking cock cage with inward-facing spikes around the base? Or an oversized steel anal plug that connects to a leash?), mostly being modelled by nude women with a few men wearing the male specific devices.

Sex had always been a weakness of Lupin’s. If Zenigata finally embraced that, he might finally get the upper hand.

Hell, he’d probably get Lupin to come willingly.

He could finally throw Lupin in the slammer, "the slammer" being a particularly brutal set of cuffs, bars, and cages that he keeps in his bedroom (so he can keep an eye on Lupin at all times, certainly not for any other reason). 

And if he kept Lupin on the verge of orgasm at all times without actually letting him come, he’d be too distracted to think up one of his escape plans (A very practical measure).

On days when the restraints on their own aren't enough, that's when the punishment starts. Discipline for his crimes are the first steps to reform for a thief as vile as Lupin. Spankings are a classic for a reason, but it'd be outright neglectful to ignore how sensitive Lupin's nipples are. Weighted clamps can mean the difference between "make me" and "yes, sir." 

But Zenigata isn't a cruel man, and knows that even Lupin deserves fair treatment. When he's well behaved, he's rewarded generously and is moved from his usual restraints to the bed, where although he’s still bound to the bedposts spread eagle, he has a chance to rest and even have his sore muscles massaged and soothed. 

If he's especially well behaved, he earns a little more freedom of movement, however he'll need to wear a thick collar the whole time. He needs to be kept on a short leash, figuratively and literally. His arms and legs would be bound but with enough slack to crawl on his arms and knees. The privilege to explore his surroundings shouldn’t be too much of an escape risk, especially under close watch.

Speaking of escape risk, he’d need to be kept under close surveillance, especially when showering. Lupin has always been an especially slippery character, even moreso when he’s actually wet, nude, and slippery. Even so, all of his physical needs would have to be met. Food, hygiene, etc… as an extra precaution, it might be safer if they showered together.  
And maybe, if Lupin made a sincere enough effort towards reform, Zenigata might let him come instead of teasing him until he breaks. It was easy to imagine how an orgasm after months or even years of edging would feel. The inspector himself hadn’t allowed himself to experience genuine pleasure with a partner in years, and only resigned himself to quick jerk off sessions in private, more of a means to an end than anything else. He told himself that capturing Lupin would give him all the pleasure and release he needs.

Perhaps he had been too quick to judge what was being offered on that damn bondage site. He was starting to see the appeal.

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems disjointed and barely finished, congratulations, that's because it is! Edited together from a series of tweets I made that people seemed to enjoy


End file.
